Assimilation
by dingchavez1984
Summary: Times are hard on everyone, but with the Empire on the brink of crushing Rabasnastre to the ground. A hero will be chosen, changed by the glow of a mysterious stone. Vaan Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Assimilation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Final Fantasy XII, so please don't sue.**

Darkness encompassed the area, it seemed all light had fled from the dank sewer, the three companions continued on though. The tallest of the trio was in tune with the mist and knew its might, but even she could not tell how strong their opposition would be. Looking at her you would think you had gone to heaven, a sleek, beautiful form with the most unusual ears you had ever seen. In all honesty she looked like a beautiful, bosom bunny. Anyone would be content to stroke her ears for all eternity, but it seemed that the other duo was more concerned with getting out of the Garamsythe Waterway.

"Balthier do you know where you are going?"

"The supporting characters do not question the leading man, remember that little thief."

"Hey, stop calling me a thief, you're no better." Vaan was getting tired of the high and mighty attitude of the sky pirate. "Not so little thief, I am a sky pirate; wholly different then you." Fran shook her head at the man's arrogance; he would always tease and anger the younger man. Walking on in tense silence, Vaan was planning to beat the man over the head with the pommel of his sword. 'Damn him, he thinks he is so much better then me. I'll show him, I'll be the best sky pirate in the entire world.'

Looking back at the younger man, Fran was surprised to see a little fire in his eyes, 'What has caused that? I have never seen such determination in a hume's eyes.' It surprised her that she would observe the youth so closely, but he intrigued her more then anyone she had ever met. That was saying something, since she had lived a lot longer then she looked.

It seemed that they were reaching their destination, because the youth was striding more confidently then normal. The area looked familiar to the youth; he had hunted those large rats close to here. "I think were getting close to the exit, I remember that alleyway there."

"That is a good sign, lead the way Vaan."

"Thank you, Fran." Balthier was surprised by the look in the Viera's eyes, "What are you playing at Fran?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Walking away from her longtime partner, Fran knew that she was acting oddly. Though the reason seemed to be eluding her, deciding to leave it be for now, Fran walked toward the youth. Looking around the Viera could see that they were on their way out; light seemed to stream in once more and light the darkness that shrouded them.

Walking down a set of steps, Fran pulled the youth aside and caused him to lose his footing and crash into her. Falling into a rather intimate position, Vaan sported a blush that went from his toes to his head. "I'm sorry Fran, but was there a reason why you pulled me down?"

Laying a finger on his lips, Fran pointed toward the other side of the causeway. It seemed there was a commotion on the other side; a beautiful Hume woman was being chased by a multitude of Empire soldiers. "Stay where you are, you are under arrest for crimes against the Empire."

Vaan was not known for his patience, thus it was no surprise that he launched himself off Fran and ran to the woman. Racing toward her and splashing water all over the place, Vaan watched as she tried to take on four soldiers by herself. Knowing the situation was dire; Vaan yelled to the woman, "Hey, Jump down and I'll catch you!" The woman was surprised by the youth but still could see that her only option was what the man yelled. With one last look back, the young woman jumped from the ledge straight into the arms of Vaan. He easily caught the unidentified woman, but it seemed the soldiers were not going to just leave it at that.

"Thanks for the company, Vaan. Like we didn't need more attention." Balthier was a bit annoyed to say the least, but he got into a battle stance with his trusty gun. "Hurry pull back." Fran was more worried about the blond haired teen then the newcomer but he didn't have to know that. Placing the woman down, Vaan got into a fighting stance with his sword. The woman was no novice to the art of fighting and she too drew her sword and prepared her shield to block or parry the oncoming attacks.

The soldiers locked down the gates and readied to fight, but were surprised to see that they were equal in terms of numbers. "Kill the rest; it is the girl were after." Deciding to test the metal of these goons, Vaan swiped his sword across the leader's shoulder and was easily turned away. The leader showed some proficiency with the sword, but he was no where near Vaan's speed. Easily turning the slight into a charging run, Vaan had the leader on his back and unconscious in a matter of seconds.

While the other soldiers were occupied with watching their leader get knocked out by a kid, Fran, Balthier and the newcomer had launched their own attacks. Fran conjured forth fire and burned one of the soldiers to a crisp. While Balthier's gun made short work of another of the Empire's finest. With her sword and shield, the young woman cut in and out of the last soldier's defenses and sliced him across the stomach.

With the danger averted, introductions were made; it seemed the beautiful young woman was named Amalia. Though from the tell-tale look in her eyes, it wasn't her real name. Fortunately, Vaan and co. didn't care one bit; all that mattered was that they got out of the sewer. "Why don't you come along with us? It will be safer then escaping by yourself."

"I don't need chaperones."

"I am not saying you need anything, but a little company couldn't hurt." While Amalia was pondering this, Fran was wondering why the youth was so adamant about including the woman into the party. What finally convinced the woman was nothing the youth said, but what was in his pocket, the stone that Vaan had stolen from the palace picked that particular moment to start shining like a beacon in the darkness.

"Where did you get that?" Vaan was surprised that the young lady was so interested in the stone, "I took it from the palace vaults." The woman wasn't happy about that little transgression and she voiced her opinions about it, "Just a group a thieves then? I don't travel with thieves." Vaan wasn't surprised by the woman's statement; he knew that with her honorable mention about her troops and such. She seemed like someone that didn't like traitors or thieves, it was just something that exuded off her.

"That is fine, let's go Vaan." Balthier wasn't the least bit disappointed with that news; he didn't want anymore trouble if he could help it. From the tales that the woman spun, then it was obvious that if they traveled with her they would be in a lot of trouble. Walking away, Vaan looked back once more at the young woman, he couldn't just leave a woman alone in the sewer. It just didn't seem right, thus it was no surprise that he tapped Fran's shoulder and motioned her to follow Balthier while he headed back to Amalia.

Fran watched as the young man traveled back toward the woman, she was surprised that he would still go back when the woman called him a thief. Vaan tried to persuade Amalia to follow him, "I know that we are thieves, but it would be worse if you are hurt here. Your army won't win if their leader is taken or hurt, so what do you say?"

Amalia wasn't pleased about the whole thief issue, but she needed someone to get her out of the sewer. "I will travel with you, but once we are out then we go our separate ways, understand?"

Nodding his head, Vaan lead the way back to Fran and Balthier. "So the great leader has decided to join our lowly party, what's the occasion?"

"Knock if off Balthier, we could always use another sword." With the matter done with, Vaan and co. headed out of the Garamsythe Waterway. What they found while walking through the Waterway was that the area was littered with rats and bats flying around.

Luckily they were easily taken care of with their swords and long range attacks, unfortunately areas are not always what they seemed. A large open space seemed the perfect space to rest and recuperate for a bit, but unfortunately for the group it was also the perfect place for a ambush. Looking toward the ceiling Vaan was surprised to see a number of flans hanging from the cement.

"Disperse! The flan are ambushing, be careful of their slime it blinds you." The four split up and surrounded the slimes that seemed to want to eat them alive. Firing his gun into the green freaks, Balthier saw to his amazement that they swallowed the ammo and spit it back out. "Well that's not good." Fran was having better luck with her magic, casting fire on the slimes and watching them writhe and melt down.

Vaan was just trying to slash the flans to bits, it seemed that they didn't like the light from the stone he held. 'What the heck is this thing? Why do things shy away from it? And why does it feel like I feel better?' Amalia was watching the youth, it seemed he figured out how to pull some of power out of the stone. 'He can control it?' From the way the slimes were teetering off, it was a good thing that the youth was holding the stone. While Amalia was taking her mind off the slimes, they decided a little revenge was in order. Slinging slime straight at the young warrior, she was blinded by the horrible slimy concoction.

Vaan finished off his slime and looked around, it seemed Balthier was having a hard time with his, at least it looked that way from the way he was pounding the slime with the butt of his gun. Fran was left with puddles of slime, it seemed the slime didn't like fire. Amalia was slashing in the wrong direction, Vaan dug around in his pockets and soon found what he was looking for. Tossing the liquid in the bottle at Amalia, Vaan was happy to see that the slime peeled off of Amalia eyes and she could see once again.

With her eyesight back, Amalia made short work of the slime that had done the damage in the first place. Looking back at the blond haired youth, Amalia gave a smile and a nod of thanks. Vaan just laughed softly and nodded as well, walking over to check on his other companions Vaan didn't see the look that crossed Amalia's face.

Balthier was the worst for wear, he seemed to have beaten the last slime, but it was not without problems, it seemed he had lost a shoe. "Damn those slime, dissolved one of my shoes." Vaan was trying to contain his laughter, he felt a slight weight on his shoulder, looking back he saw Balthier's partner. "You okay Fran?"

"I am fine, but what was the stone doing?" Vaan tried to explain to Fran how the stone kept glowing when he was fighting. Fran was worried about power that was trapped in the stone and what it would do to Vaan. "I recommend that you throw that stone away, it is dangerous."

"Thanks for the advice Fran, but I think it'll be fine. I mean it hasn't done anything really big yet, just glow in the dark, kind of like a torch that never burns out." Shaking her head, Fran walked away and tried to think on why it mattered so much to her. Amalia waited for the trio to finish up their assessment of their situation and watched as they continued on. "Vaan, can I speak with you?"

"Something wrong Amalia?"

"I was just concerned about that stone you hold. It seems to hold some form of power that is unnatural."

"I understand your fear, Fran said the same thing, she even told me to throw it away."

"It may seem foolish now, but I see the good in that statement. It is a very powerful stone, the very glow is unsettling."

Vaan took the time to think about the stone while they were walking through the waterway and to the exit. Coming to the No. 10 Channel, they walked a little further and came to the Central Waterway Control. Feeling something odd in the air, Vaan looked down and saw that the stone was glowing brighter then ever.

'What is going on?' Hanging back a little, Vaan tried to figure out what the heck was up with the stone. 'It seems to glow whenever there is something wrong…oh no…' Hearing a scream to confirm his suspicions, Vaan runs through the Central Waterway entrance.

What he finds beyond the entrance is problematic to say the least. With the door closed shut behind him, Vaan knew that the horse in front of him was going to be trouble. The mane of fire kind of gave it away.

**Author's notes: Now the group is going to square off against the dreaded Firemane, what are they going to do? Hopefully, Vaan can figure out how to use that blasted stone whatever it is. Any criticism is welcome, please review it really helps me with the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Assimilation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Final Fantasy XII, so please don't sue.**

The stone was glowing brighter then before, it seemed to respond to Firemane. Vaan had no idea what was going on with the stone, but he knew that didn't matter at the moment. With the way that horse was waving its mane, it was obvious that it was very pissed off. Tossing fire all around, Vaan dodged as much as he could, but it seemed that Amalia wasn't so lucky. She took a blow on her arm; nursing it over by the wall Amalia was trying to apply a salve to it.

The potion was doing its work but it seemed that the horse had seen her, pushing the other two away from it, Firemane launched the largest fireball that Vaan had ever seen. Not thinking about it, Vaan ran toward Amalia and stood in front of her to try to take the brunt of the blast. "What are you doing Vaan? Leave me! That will kill you!" Shaking his head, Vaan took the blast full on; Amalia was waiting on the screams to take over.

While Fran and Balthier recovered they saw to their amazement Vaan on fire and walking around. "Vaan..." Fran was heartbroken; Vaan looked like a walking corpse that was lit on fire. Firemane didn't waste time; he launched another burst right at the flaming youth. And Vaan took it once again, after all was said and done; the youth looked like a roman candle. Falling to the floor, Vaan didn't scream in pain which in itself was amazing but what really got the group dropping on their knees was when the fire dissipated and Vaan stood up unscathed.

"How?" Vaan was surprised himself, but he needed to finish this, launching himself at the horse Vaan sliced into the mare. With the speed at which he was going he was only a blur.

Deciding to help Vaan, Fran and Balthier started to throw some potions and antidotes at the youth. Amalia got up and tried to understand what the heck was happening, until she saw the glow of the stone in Vaan's hand. 'The stone? What is going on?' Shaking off the feeling of amazement, Amalia got back into the fight and started slashing away with Vaan. Vaan was glad for the help; he needed a rest from the constant dodging and slashing. Staring at the fiery horse, Vaan could tell it was preparing something big.

Watching as its mane started flowing about wildly, Vaan alerted the party, "It's going big, watch out I think it's going to blow." Watching as the horse started pounded the earth hard; it launched fire in all directions. Shielding themselves against the walls, the team suffered minimal burns which were easily cured with their potions. While the horse was recovering from its last attack, Vaan launched his most powerful slash and watched as it went clear through the horse.

Stunned by the power of the slash, Vaan soon felt why, the pull of the stone raged through his body. Seizing on the floor, Vaan could feel the stone pushing power into his body; it felt like electricity coursing through his veins. Fortunately for Vaan, the horse had already fallen, the power from the slice had disturbed its very fabric and it just disappeared from the sewer.

Racing toward Vaan, Fran started to check him over, but she was thrown back by the power coursing through the body. Amalia was too close and was thrown back with Fran, Balthier was more cautious and watched from the sidelines as the boy continued to convulse. Getting off the floor, Amalia and Fran tried to understand why they were thrown back in the first place.

Looking at the boy they could see the electricity jumping off his body, but it seemed he wasn't being burned though there was steam coming from his body. The vapors were caused by the sweat accumulated that was being evaporated by the intense heat the stone was causing. The glowing grew to a crescendo before it died out entirely, and that was when Vaan stopped his seizure.

Before the two women could reach the blond haired youth, tens of guns were sounded and the trio that was conscious discovered they were not alone. "It is good to see that you are all well, but it seems that we must always meet under such horrible situations." Raising their hands in the air, the trio watched pensively as the emperor's son stared down at them. Lord Vayne was not a man to mess with; he held all power in Rabanastre thanks to the imperial troops currently surrounding him.

While the imperial troops led the trio in chains, Vayne went to check on the individual that was lying prostate on the ground. Kicking the man, Vaan groaned and looked up, "How glad you could join us, now get up!" Vaan got up feeling worse for wear, 'What the heck was that? I felt like I went through an oven.'

"Leave them out of this; they have nothing to do with this. Your business is with me Vayne." Amalia was trying to get the trio out of trouble, but Vayne would not be persuaded.

"Take them to the dungeons; I'll deal with them later." Separating the young woman and the trio of thieves, Vayne hoped to gain more information about the power kept in Rabanastre. "Let him go!" Penelo arrived on the scene to see Vaan captured, she tried to rescue him from all the guards but it was a hopeless cause. Balthier intervened and gave Penelo a handkerchief for her to hold until he brought Vaan back home.

Penelo couldn't believe that Vaan actually went through with raiding the castle and getting into so much trouble. She wasn't happy with a stupid handkerchief but she knew that anything she did now would just endanger herself and Vaan. From the smile that Vaan sent her, Penelo knew that she would see him soon, 'You better come back Vaan, and I don't know what I'd do without you.'

With everyone captured, they were soon led to an underground arena of some sort. What it actually is the bottom half of the Nalbina Fortress, turning it into a dungeon was ingenious by the Imperials. "Not even a proper dungeon; they just sealed off the bottom half of the fortress." Balthier could appreciate anything it seemed, he had been in enough dungeons to tell the difference.

"Where did Fran go?"

"She went to check around for a way out, you better just stay here. There are a lot of ornery prisoners in here." Disregarding Balthier's advice, Vaan went in search of his equipment; luckily for him they didn't take the stone. The stone seemed to be very powerful, but they didn't seem to think much of it. 'Well all the better for me, but it's lost it's glow. I wonder what happened?'

Walking through the dungeon Vaan was feeling strange; it felt like all the smells were growing stronger. He could actually smell the lilac in the air where Fran had walked through, 'Weird, I wonder why the smell is so strong.' Still he continued on, but he also could smell the death in the air. The air in the larger air seemed worse; walking that direction he was surprised when a bangaa dropped out of the sky in front of him. Not too long afterward a bunch of Seeq's dropped in and started beating on the bangaa. It seemed that all they were doing was slaughtering the helpless bangaa; Vaan wouldn't stand for it and tossed a rock against what he assumed was the lead Seeq.

The pig nosed creature turned around and started to charge Vaan, but all this was in slow motion for Vaan. He could see the Seeq and could see where it would strike, dodging easily Vaan delivered a punch right on target and knocked the wind out of the lead Seeq.

Unfortunately he didn't see the other Seeq's and they tossed him into the arena to fight against the whole group of Seeq. Taking on 3 Seeq was not something that Vaan wanted to do but they didn't leave him much choice. Luckily for him, Balthier jumped down in time to join the fray. Vaan and Balthier took out the lead Seeq first, delivering punches and jabs, tossing knots of rust, and launching a few fire spells, Vaan and Balthier dealt with the Seeq in record time. The other two were surprised by the speed of the beating, and were not ready for the next strikes. The two were susceptible against the Fire spells and easily subdued, "Well that was fun, anything else you want to do Vaan?"

"Ahh shut it Balthier, they were beating on a bangaa, and he was helpless."

"Right, anyways let's find Fran and get out of here."

Unfortunately for the duo, a group of bangaa headhunters started down the steps of the arena hall and seemed to be eager to meet up with Balthier. "Friend's of yours?"

"Let's just say they aren't here to give me a warm welcome." Balthier and Vaan hugged the arena wall to avoid detection. While the two were worrying about the bangaa headhunters, Fran appeared on the side, she had found a way out but there was a seal that she could not break.

Vaan asked how strong the seal was, it was too much for her and needed a Judge or more then one to open it. Vaan got an idea and told it to the duo sky pirates, "That sounds like a good plan, good work Vaan." Getting out of the arena, the group witnessed the entrance of a group consisting of an Archadian Judge. They ruled over Archadia as the head of the military and the protectors of the house of Solidor.

The Judge was here to question the prisoner that interested the bangaa headhunters. "Don't forget your place bangaa; we let you roam the roads because we allow it. Don't think that you can order around Archadia."

The bangaa knew not to anger the Judge's of Archadia; the might of Archadia was legendary. The bangaa ordered his subordinates to look for the pirate; he didn't want to lose him again.

Vaan had seen enough and they got out of there, along the way they found their equipment. The stuff was just lying there like nothing important, Vaan took it as an insult but still grabbed his stuff.

Quickly running through the hallways of the Nalbina Fortress, the trio tried their hardest to catch up to the Judge. If they missed him then they would have problems getting out of this dungeon. Balthier was wondering what was wrong with Fran she kept staring at Vaan for long periods of time. 'She doesn't like him right?'

Balthier decided to watch the boy more closely; he couldn't trust his partner not to jump the boy. Though he had never seen her do anything romantic at all, but he could be wrong about that.

Shaking out of his stupor, Balthier found that they had reached the Judge; he was ordering one of his subordinates to open the seal. After an intricate stream of nonsense, the seal was unlocked and the group passed. While the lock was still open, the trio ran right through.

What they found inside was the group talking to a skinny and starved man; he seemed to be trapped in an iron cage. They were talking about the man's health and how he seemed to stay alive, all for the country of Rabanastre it seemed. Fran could see Vaan seething on the sideline; he was ready to tear into the caged individual.

While the group continued to talk, the man looked worse and worse, it seemed he didn't have any food for awhile. After 30 minutes the group left in search of Balthier, Vaan couldn't stand it any longer, when the group had gone out of sound range he jumped in front of the man.

Surprised, but still hopeful, the man pleaded for them to set him free. Vaan couldn't digest this request; he leaped onto the cage and screamed at the man. "You killed my brother." The man looked at the youth and soon recognized who his brother was, "I did not kill your brother, and it was unfortunate Reks was killed."

"I know it was you, he said it himself, and you left him in dire need. He was stuck in the hospital the rest of his life." Fran could understand the youth's fury, but from the way the man held himself, she didn't think he had killed the boy. "Not that I don't mind this little reunion, but if you scream any louder they will come back. How about that exit Fran?"

"Down there." Looking down the hole, Balthier had to hand it to Fran; he couldn't see how the exit was down there. Hearing the sound of the guards coming back, Balthier jumped onto the cage as well. Wasting no time, Fran kicked the lever to send the cage down, and jumped on it as well.

Screaming all the way down, Vaan didn't think the fall would end, but it eventually ended when they hit rock bottom. "What the heck was that Fran? You could have killed us."

"The guards were coming back, it was necessary." The man had freed himself, he was known to both Vaan and Balthier. Basch was his name, he was the killer of Vaan's brother and could never be forgiven from Vaan's point of view.

"We should just leave him here."

"Leave your petty issues aside, we have to keep on going." So Basch joined as a guest but not as part of the party. Fran could see how agitated this made Vaan, she tried to calm him down by placing her hand on his shoulder. Looking back Vaan saw the beautiful Viera, he couldn't stay made at her. "I'm fine Fran, it's just frustrating."

Fran could feel his emotions, so many jumbled together she couldn't tell what he was real feeling. Balthier coughed twice and Fran found herself embarrassed when she saw that her hand had not moved from Vaan's shoulder. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes, you are. Fran and I were having a conversation, isn't that right Fran?" Fran just nodded her head while blushing madly, Vaan couldn't remember later on why he did it, but he couldn't stop himself. Fran looked so beautiful with the light red in her cheeks, Vaan kissed her lightly on her right cheek. Walking past the two pirates, Vaan caught up with Basch.

Balthier was speechless and that is saying something, because he always prided himself on his role as leading man. Fran recovered a little more quickly then Balthier, and quickly walked to catch up with Vaan.

Fran was running through the reasons why the blond had kissed her, but nothing came to mind. Though the kiss did leave her warm all over, almost as if he had transferred his warmth into her.

While walking around down in the hallways of the fortress, Vaan was trying to run over what the heck happened back there. 'I kissed her? I can't believe I did that, I mean she looked beautiful and all, but I can't believe I did that. What is she going to think about me now? I must look like such an idiot to her, why do I have to act this way?' Venting his frustration on the wall next to him, Vaan punched through the brick wall easily. 'Hmm…must be rotted away, felt like nothing at all.'

The lights were flickering in the halls, "Must be a breaker broken somewhere."

"Great observation Vaan, is the sky blue too?" It seemed Balthier was still a little ticked off with the kid after the kiss. Glaring at the sky pirate, Vaan just let it go and headed down the steps that he encountered on the way down the hallway. What he found at the bottom was a bangaa that was sitting on the ground looking forward. 'Weird, wonder what he's up to?'

"Don't see many people come down this far, what you guys up to?"

"Were trying to find the exit."

"Oh that's easy, go back the way you came."

"That won't work, the cages were broken down."

"Oh, well that complicates matters, I guess you could go down this hallway if you could open this gate."

"What's wrong with the gate?"

"Not enough power to open it."

"Damn, what are we going to do?"

"Lucky for you, I have a power conduit that you can put up there and fix the power."

The conduit looked handmade, but at least it was worth a try, Vaan headed up the steps again. Taking out the old conduit, he placed the new piece and was surprised to see that the thing fit. Pulling on the lever right to the side, Vaan was surprised to see that the power did come on and the lighting in the room brightened considerably.

"Ahh you got it to work, I knew that thing would work, it took me awhile but it was worth it. Now if you just hit that lever, the gate should open." Nodding his head, Vaan pulled down on the lever and the gate flowed up. Another side effect of the lever was the lighting went down a little.

"It takes about 30 of the power to open the gate, you should be careful in there. You might want to stock up on some potions, I got some here if you want to buy it."

The group bought some potions and other essentials, then headed into the darkness that was the entryway to freedom.

**Author's notes: They're heading into the bowels of the fortress, what will they find? And what about that stone that Vaan is carrying? Will Fran reciprocate to Vaan? And will Balthier ever get over it? All those questions and more will be answered next time. Don't forget to review, and see you guys next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Assimilation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Final Fantasy XII, so please don't sue.**

Walking the tunnels of the Barheim Passage was annoying to say the least, but at least Fran was walking alongside him. Vaan couldn't figure out what exactly the stone did to him but he could appreciate the virtues of the viera more now. Anything that helped to better himself and appreciate Fran was a good thing in his mind.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I am wondering what perfume you are wearing."

"I am not wearing one."

"Ahh…so that lilac smell is all you?"

"Lilacs? I don't understand." Vaan walked closer to Fran, she was a bit intimidated by his proximity but did not show it. Moving his face closer to her skin, Vaan took a whiff, "Yep, I knew I smelled lilacs and a little peach."

Blushing profusely, Fran said nothing, but Vaan smiled throughout, 'She looks cute when she blushes.' Balthier wasn't taking this lying down, he walked in between Vaan and Fran. "What are you up to little thief?"

"Nothing that you have to figure out, I would watch your back though." Taking that as a threat, Balthier removed his gun from its holster. Unfortunately for him, there really was something behind him, and it attacked at that exact moment. Trying to fend off the attacks by the mimic, Balthier had to forget about his little argument with Vaan. Luckily for him, Vaan sliced up the mimic before he was zapped to ashes.

"Thanks, I guess."

"No problem, but be more careful from now on." Balthier was venomous, but knew that the boy did nothing wrong.

Vaan raced ahead to check about those mimics, they were stealing the juice right out of the walls. Slicing and dicing, Vaan was surprised by the depth of the cut he was making. 'The stone caused an increase in strength? What else has changed?' Counting in the back of his mind, Vaan ran 100 meters and was surprised at his speed. 'Speed increased as well? I guess that thing was worthwhile after all, but are there any problems with it? A few defects maybe?' Vaan was trying to figure out all this, but Fran had other things on her mind.

She was trying to get the thought of Vaan out of her mind, but it just wouldn't leave her. Now that she had established the fact that he wouldn't leave her mind, Fran tried to figure out a way to tell him. Watching as the youth was running around, Fran couldn't stop the little smile that adorned her face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, what does it matter to you?"

"I want to know what is going on here, and I want to know now!"

"I don't think I like your tone Balthier."

"I don't care, what is going on with you and that brat?" What Balthier didn't count on was Fran decking him across the jaw, if you have never been hit by a Viera then you are one of the lucky ones. It felt like a boulder had fallen on his head, "Don't talk about him that way."

"What the heck was that for? I just called him a brat!" Again Balthier met the nice ground, this time he was put there by Fran's high kick. "I will not repeat myself again." Walking away, Fran didn't look back instead catching up with Vaan. Vaan watched the whole thing, he was a little confused with everything that happened though.

Basch was more knowledgeable, he knew what was going on, but he didn't want to scare the kid. 'Such devotion to the kid, I wonder how far she would go?'

Fran walked up to Vaan and kissed him full on the mouth, instilling all her love and passion into the kiss. Caressing the boy's blond locks, Fran was truly enjoying the moment, but Vaan was sure that he was in heaven. His mind had already shut down, it seemed that after the confrontation with Balthier, Fran had decided her course of action.

Taking a break so the boy could catch his breath, Fran didn't give him that much time though, just enough to catch his wind. Then she was back on him, Fran couldn't believe her actions but it all felt right to her.

Vaan was just going with the flow, he couldn't be more happy, but it seemed it wasn't about to last. Feeling a tingle behind him, Vaan could tell that he would have to cut this short. Leaning toward the ebony beauty, Vaan easily dodged the attacks by the mimics behind him. "I guess we'll have to finish this later?" Nodding her head, Fran got into position to defend herself. Vaan went in for a slash and cut, while Fran fired off arrows from her bow.

Basch was shocked by the display from the normally conservative Viera, but he got over it quickly and launched into battle as well. The mimics were no problem for the three, though Vaan wondered if Balthier was okay.

Balthier was getting back to his feet after being hammered by Fran, 'What hit me? Was it a train?' Looking in the distance he could see a battle taking place, not one to waste time, Balthier retrieved his gun and shot into the fray.

Dodging both the mimic and the shots fired by Balthier, Vaan was not happy, "Hey, can you cut that out? I have enough trouble dodging them." Balthier had the decency to look ashamed about the misfires.

With that out of the way, Vaan could concentrate on the enemies, dashing up to the last of the mimics Vaan stabbed straight through its head. "Good work, I think the exit is that way. Watch out for more of those things." Vaan nodded at the man, he was surprised that he trusted the ex-soldier that much, but he could tell he held no ill will toward his brother. 'Could I have been wrong all these years?' Vaan had a lot to think about, but luckily the other things were more pleasant.

The group headed deeper into the passage and soon came to a large room where an ominous air hung. Hearing a drop behind him, Vaan looked down to see another one of those mimics but it was smaller. Looking up, Vaan wished he hadn't, because he saw to his horror a humongous mimic hanging from the ceiling.

"Guys I think I'm going to need some help with this one."

"What are you on about?"

"That thing is not normal!" Pointing at the large mimic, the group soon was agreeing with Vaan. The mimic queen didn't let them think too long, it dropped from the rafters and charged right at them. "Fran can you toss some of your spells at that thing?"

"Understood." Unleashing bursts of ice against the queen, Fran was soon the target of the queen's ire. Jumping into the fray before it got too interested in Fran, Vaan started slicing at the behemoth's legs.

Basch went for the beast's abdomen, while Balthier tried to get it between the eyes with his shots. Soon the beast was more interested in the pests hacking away at its legs then the witch turning it to ice.

When Vaan saw the thing turning, he hightailed it to higher ground to jump on the thing's back. Stabbing through the steel armor, Vaan cut a swath into the machine trying to down it with numerous cuts through its exterior. It was much easier to cut into the beast now, because of the ice coating its body, it made the steel much more brittle.

Shattering a portion of the armor, Vaan jumped into the beast and started slashing away. Pretty soon he could hear the tell-tale signs of the machine tilting, thus he jumped out the way he came in and leaped off the mimic.

Rolling on the ground, Vaan signaled the group to back up and give the queen room to fall. It was tossing and turning around, circling the room it seemed to be deciding if it was really done or not. Eventually it lost the battle and threw in the towel, falling forward it caused quite a cloud of dust.

"Well that was fun, shall we get going?" Shaking her head, Fran smiled ruefully and walked out to the exit of the passage. "What? I thought it was fun."

"Its okay kid, I thought it was funny."

Catching up to the duo, which left Balthier pondering on what was happening to Fran. 'She really must like the boy, what am I going to do?'

Crafting a plan that would make anyone cringe, Balthier knew he would have his answer when he reached Rabanastre.

Exiting into the Dalmasca Estersand, Vaan covered his eyes from the intense sun. 'I guess when you get stuck in a cave for a while it hurts to be out in the sunlight.' Fran was off to the side contemplating what to do when they got back. She knew that she liked the young man, but would she give up her career as a sky pirate for him? Vaan wouldn't want to follow Balthier, unless there was something of interest for him.

Fran wondered if the youth would follow her, she was attracted to Vaan, but didn't know how far that went. Vaan could see that Fran was thinking about something, he decided to ask her about the kiss, "A gil for your thoughts?"

Looking at the object of her affection, Fran answered truthfully, "I am contemplating the actions inside the passage."

"You mean the kiss?"

"Yes."

"Well I thought it was wonderful, are you having second thoughts about it?"

"No, I am just trying to figure out what to do now."

"Did you like the kiss?"

"Yes."

"Then there's nothing to figure out, I like you and you like me. Simple as that."

Surprised by the determination in the man's voice, Fran nodded her head and smiled. Vaan was always mesmerized by the way Fran looked whenever she smiled, it defied reason. 'I must be the luckiest son of a gun out there. I can't believe someone as beautiful as Fran would like me back.' Smiling like the happiest man in the world, Vaan motioned for the group to enter the desert and head back to Rabanastre.

Basch thought it was cute, he hoped that the boy and viera could be happy, the kid deserved it after all the pain. 'Which I caused, if I didn't order Reks to come with me. Will I ever be forgiven?'

While the two men were occupied with their thoughts, one on retribution and the other on revenge, Fran and Vaan had gotten way ahead. Deciding to take a little break to let the others catch up, Vaan escorted Fran to a nice shady area.

Looking out into the desert, Fran could truly appreciate the beauty of the land, "It truly is beautiful."

"What is?"

"The desert, it holds so much danger, but it can also showcase the beauty only nature can show."

The eloquence in the woman's words was amazing, "It truly is amazing, but it pales in comparison to you." It sounded kind of corny, but with his boyish charm, Fran let it go. Smiling like an idiot, Vaan amused Fran, giving him a light kiss on the lips, Fran teased him. She loved the way he looked right after, it looked like he had gone from heaven and back.

Tipping him over, Fran rolled on top and pinned him to the sand. "Uhh…not that I'm complaining Fran, but don't you think they'll be here soon."

"True, I guess I'll have to be quick." Dipping in for a passion filled kiss, Vaan tasted cinnamon when he kissed her. Wrapping his arms around the bosom beauty, Vaan tried to take charge, but Fran didn't loosen her hold on him. She always liked being the aggressor, it was no different here. Raining kisses down Vaan's neck and collarbone, she elicited moans from the youth. "Enjoying ourselves?"

Fran didn't move from her position, if anything she tightened her hold and cuddled into Vaan. "What do you want Balthier?"

"I want to know what you are doing with that boy?"

"It's my business, not any of yours."

"Your business is mine, now get off of him, you look ridiculous." Slowly removing herself off Vaan, Fran glared at her partner, "Lay off Balthier, she doesn't need to explain herself to you."

"Shut it kid, I'm talking to Fran not you." Vaan decided enough was enough, throwing a punch at the arrogant bastard, Vaan connected and knocked the idiot to the ground. That was just what Balthier wanted, getting up from the ground Balthier rammed into Vaan and pushed him into the ground. Raining punches down on the teen, Balthier was sure that he had the upper hand. Unfortunately for him, he didn't count on the strength of the young man.

Vaan tossed Balthier a foot into the air and flipped up onto his feet, running at the man Vaan tried his own barrage of punches. A few bloody noses later, Basch had come and pulled Vaan off Balthier. The older man looked the worse for wear, "What got into you two?"

"That kid attacked me first, he went crazy."

"You were egging me on, what's your problem?"

"My problem is your proximity to Fran, stay away from her!"

Fran didn't want to be told who she could see and who she couldn't, "That is none of your concern."

"What could you possibly see in this boy?"

"I am attracted to him, leave it be." Taking Vaan's hand, Fran walked off in the direction of Rabanastre.

"That idiot's done something to her, I have never seen her like this."

"You just can't let it be?" Walking toward the city as well, Basch just shook his head. 'I will find out what you are up to Vaan, and when I do you're mine!'

**Author's notes: What is Balthier planning? And what other things could Fran be thinking of trying out? The only way to find out is to keep on reading next time. Don't forget to review, see you all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Assimilation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Final Fantasy XII, so please don't sue.**

Fran and Vaan picked through the streets of Rabanastre looking for Migelo's store, Vaan wanted to show Penelo the stone. 'I wonder what she's been doing while I was away.' Fran was still trying to figure out what she felt for the young man, he was attractive that was sure, but what else drew her to him? It also didn't help that when ever she was around him, it felt like a blast of heat had erupted in her. And the only way of appeasing that heat was physical pleasure with the youth.

The duo soon reached the store, but they couldn't find hide or hair of the young woman. "Where did she go?"

"Are you looking for the young girl?"

"Yeah, her name is Penelo; we've been friends for a while." Fran was suspicious of the friendship, but didn't want to let Vaan know that. Vaan couldn't figure out where the heck the girl had went, "Maybe she headed back home?"

"Lead the way." Fran was more then happy to follow the teen home, though it was for a whole different reason then just finding the girl. What had drew the Viera to Vaan and what had kept her on edge most of the day was imperceptible little molecules of a scent around the youth. With the stone in his possession and the power transferred to him, Vaan had become a living magnet for a certain kind of affection.

The stone had made him exude pheromones like a man drinks water, every step he went, and the more pheromones that exited his body. The mist that was stored in the stone had caused everything to go haywire in his body, but he didn't notice it yet. Luckily for him, Fran had noticed a long time ago. She was ready to pounce on the youth at this very second, but denied it for the walk to his home.

Heads were turning all across Rabanastre; it seemed Fran wasn't the only one affected by this invisible malady. The women in the city had a hungry look in their eyes, something Fran knew all too well, but she was focusing on the man walking in front of her.

Vaan was trying to figure out why Penelo wouldn't be at Migelo's, 'She's always there at this time of day, is she sick?' Hurrying his footsteps, Vaan soon reached his home and the home of all the other orphans that were made during the war. Fran wasn't far behind, "Where is her room?"

"It's upstairs, let's get up there in a hurry, she could be sick." Vaan was jumping up the steps two at a time, Fran wasn't going to let her prey go. Licking her lips in anticipation, Fran couldn't believe it would be this easy to catch him.

"Penelo, are you in there?" Hearing no reply, Vaan opened the door slowly and found no one in the room. "What the heck? Where is she?"

"I think that we should wait here for her."

"What? Why?"

"It will be much easier for me if we wait here."

"Easier?" Vaan didn't know what hit him; Fran tackled him to the bed and closed the door at the same time. Thank goodness for her exceptional long legs, it also helped that she was much stronger then Vaan. "What are you doing?" All escape was thrown out the window when Fran started kissing Vaan. Fran caressed his face, felt his chest on her own, and could feel the fun growing near her legs.

Her red eyes gleamed with lust; she was here for one reason and one thing only. Vaan started petting her ears, her long soft rabbit ears, it was pleasurable beyond words. Not only did the ears help her listen in on others and tell when danger was around, it also was very sensitive. Massaging them gently, Vaan coaxed purrs to come from Fran; she was in another world of pleasure.

She felt content in the first time for a long time, Vaan soon was in his own world of pleasure, and she was grinding against him. Fran wouldn't let the youth have all the fun; she wanted to make him moan too. Removing the first piece of her armor, Fran could see Vaan staring at her in wonder. If Vaan thought Fran was beautiful before, he was even more amazed now. The skin was clear and free of all blemishes, milk chocolate skin, and the very epitome of beauty. She looked like a goddess sent down from the heavens above, Fran was blushing from the intensity of his stare.

Vaan decided to help her along, removing more and more of the armor, Vaan could feel the warmth of her skin. Her helmet was easily removed, and Vaan could see her wondrous locks of white hair. Her chest armor was removed and Vaan could see her bosom in all its glory. Her armor for her body was all in one piece, so when Vaan removed the chest plate, he also took off most of her clothing. She wore black undergarments, it blended so well with her skin.

Laying down tender kisses on her skin, Vaan was mesmerized by the woman's beauty. He couldn't stop himself from kissing down her chest, to her beautiful stomach, where she moaned with pleasure. "Vaan…please more…" Vaan didn't have to be told twice; he licked down into her nether regions and removed her last piece of clothing. He took a moment to drink in her beauty, and the wonderful glimpse of pink on her cheeks.

Kissing her lips, Vaan roamed her body, massaging her round and supple bosom. Snaking his way toward her warm and inviting thighs, all the way to her wet and dripping lips. Fran was causing so much of a commotion the other children in the house were wondering what the heck was going on in Penelo's room.

Hearing the footsteps, Vaan quickly jumped off the bed and bolted the door, before the children could see this. Fran was shivering by the time he came back, licking his fingers Vaan knew why. Trailing kisses down her stomach, Vaan arrived at her dripping lips. It tasted like a mixture of honey and strawberries; it was delicious to the teen. Fran was moaning and groaning louder then ever, she was shaking the bed with her urges to get Vaan's mouth closer. Using her amazing strength, Vaan was literally pushed into her thighs, he didn't mind in the slightest.

Lapping away, Vaan was making Fran crazy with his teasing, "Vaan…please…please…" Vaan knew that Fran was close, he started suckling on her lips, that was enough and soon Vaan was drinking up her nectar. Fran had never been so utterly satisfied before, but she knew that Vaan hadn't experienced anything yet. Fran lifted the teen up and held her to her body, enjoying the warmth his body brought.

"That was amazing…"

Fran could only nod her head, capturing him into another passionate kiss; Fran was soon roaming his body. Removing his vest and pants, she wanted to taste him as well, though she did taste a bit of her essence when she kissed him. Delving lower with her hands, she soon found what she was looking for, caressing his shaft, she felt him get larger the longer she held him. She was very happy with the size of it; Vaan was just trying to get the thought that she was holding him there. Stroking him gently, she massaged his shaft while making sure to keep a steady rhythm.

She didn't have to wait long, he shot forth soon afterward, he couldn't stop himself, and it was too much. Though he had released, he was still rock hard, the stone had given him an increased drive, though it couldn't have thought that it would give him such stamina. Licking her fingers, Fran didn't mind the taste; Vaan was getting harder by the minute from watching her. Smiling like the Cheshire cat, Fran went down on Vaan; she was soon staring at a very fine specimen. Giving it a nice long lick, Vaan was again close to the edge.

"Please…Fran…" Enjoying teasing the boy after his little lesson, giving his rod kisses from the bottom to the top. Fran soon saw some of his essence gathering at the tip, gripping him tightly, she licked the cream off. It was mild but a little salty, she didn't mind in the least, giving it one last kiss she soon wrapped her lips around the pole. Warmth surrounded his shaft; Vaan didn't know it would feel this good inside of Fran's mouth. He was almost ready to let go just there, but she stopped him with her hands, she was going to enjoy this. Slowly bobbing her head, Fran wanted to make this moment last as long as possible. Vaan thought he would die from the pleasure shooting up his spine, laying his hands on her head, Vaan pushed lightly. He raked his fingers through her white hair, slowly pumping into her mouth.

Fran knew that he wouldn't last much longer, from the way he was shaking; she released his shaft from her hands and just let him guide her. He was pumping a little more quickly now, he was almost there. Fran just caressed his rod with her tongue, slowly sucking away. He was ready, "Aaahhh…." that was the only warning that Fran had. Spewing his essence down Fran's throat, Vaan continued to unload until Fran couldn't hold it. It popped out of her mouth and her face was greeted with cream all over it.

Watching Fran slowly swallow and her face covered in his essence, Vaan was becoming hard again. It was such a sight that he couldn't help himself, he slowly started rubbing against her lips, and she gladly opened her mouth. He slowly started pumping in and out again; soon he was rock hard from her warm and loving tongue. "Fran…please?"

From the way that he was looking at her, Fran knew what he wanted to do, nodding her head, she wanted it too. Lifting her off the ground, Vaan moved her over to the bed and laid her down. He slowly kissed her; she had swallowed his load and was slowly cleaning up her face. Licking her fingers, Fran knew that he was waiting for her to be ready. Grinding her hips against his, she felt his arousal, and could tell he wanted into her lips. He was rubbing right against her dripping lips, circling it with his shaft, it felt good.

She was getting just as aroused as he was; the smell of him alone was causing the wetness in her loins. Wrapping her legs around him, Fran wanted him now; he wholeheartedly accepted this with vigor. Agonizingly slowly, Vaan entered her lips and felt the tightness and the warmth. Suckling on her bosom, Vaan felt the walls constrict to hold his shaft in her. When he had his whole shaft in her, he slowly started pumping in and out of her. She had never felt so full in her life; he was filling her to the core. He had never felt anything like this; it was totally different from her mouth. Her walls were sucking him in, he was pumping out, and it was pleasurable for both of them. She felt him pumping faster, the friction caused another climax for her, and she was wetting her lips for his continued rocking.

They were now breaking the wall behind the bed from their lovemaking; it was peeling off from the banging on the walls. She was screaming now, waiting for the release, begging for more, he was happily applying more. He was so close, but he wanted more, he suckled harder on her bosom, she screamed louder and the whole block heard her cries of pleasure. The room was shaking from their actions; Vaan was glowing for some reason. Fran didn't give a flip what that meant, she could figure it out later. All that she wanted was him in her, and he was hastening his pumps.

He was pounding into her with abandon, she was moaning now; she had felt another one of her peaks. She clawed at his back from the pleasure, you could see red lines all across his back, some were bleeding profusely others were just red marks. She was biting down on his shoulder to somehow halt her screams.

He was grabbing her hips now, pounding in and pulling her hips into him, he wanted to be fully enveloped in the warmth. He was rubbing at her most sensitive area; she was feeling the affects of this quickly. She bit down harder when she climaxed due to him reaching her limit. She couldn't fit anymore, but he kept pounding anyways.

He was almost there, he had already spilt his essence in her a number of times, but he was close to the biggest one he had ever felt. He knew that he would be filling her soon, he could feel the pull in his core, and he soon felt euphoria. Gushing into her, soon the sounds were wet then ever.

She felt him unload into her, it hit her walls and she felt the warmth spread all over her body. He slumped against her tired beyond anything he had ever felt, tenderly kissing her still, running his tongue in her mouth. He tasted himself and her juices mixing on her tongue.

Gasping from the exertion, Fran felt very satisfied and very tired from the activities. Lying on Penelo's bed with Vaan, Fran had never been more content in her life. Lying on a woman's bed with her best friend, Penelo loved Vaan and Fran was on her bed in Vaan. It was another day in the life of the youth from Rabanastre.

Snuggling into his warmth, Fran couldn't think about anything other then her love for the young man, or was it lust? The stones affect could her for a long time, it may even be permanent, and from what she had felt in the last hour she didn't mind in the least. Though she didn't know it was all coming from the stone and the boy next to her, but who cares about that stuff when you are with the one you love. Vaan still was in her and she sort of liked it, like being this close together was what they should have been for a long time.

What could tomorrow bring? No one knows but whatever it brings she would face it with Vaan.

**Author's notes: Hope you all liked the chapter, and if you haven't noticed I moved this from a T to an M. What will happen next? Will Balthier find out? How the heck did the civilians take the screaming? What the heck is Vaan going to tell Penelo when she sees her bed? All these questions will be answered next time, so see you all again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Assimilation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Final Fantasy XII, so please don't sue.**

Vaan awakened to find Fran huddled close to him; he was still in the Viera. And from the way Fran was holding him he wasn't getting out anytime soon, thus it was no surprise when Fran started to awaken and grind into him. Vaan was definitely enjoying the wake up call, and he started to suckle on Fran's bosom, he was thoroughly enjoying the moans coming from the Viera.

Soon the moans were turning into screams of pleasure, "Yes…faster Vaan…faster…." Pumping into Fran, Vaan held her hands above her, enjoying the sensation of control over the Viera. He was pounding so hard that he was literally peeling the paint from the walls. Fran was enjoying the rough stimuli immensely, Vaan was pumping deeper and deeper, faster and faster, and Fran was screaming louder and louder. It was no surprise that people around the neighborhood were rolling their eyes at the display of sexual adventure from the teen. Fran broke from Vaan's grip and held him tighter to her body, her pleasure was mounting and she had to release it, the best way was biting Vaan's shoulder. The pain plus the pleasure from Fran's love nest caused Vaan to go over the edge, and he spewed his essence deep into Fran's love nest. When Fran felt the hot and creamy substance flow into her, she climaxed with an even louder scream.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you viewed it, Fran wasn't done yet and flipped the youth over and started going at it even faster then before. She grabbed his hands and pushed them into her bosom, Vaan didn't need any second urging and started to fondle her bosom vigorously, from the moans coming from Fran, Vaan was sure that he was doing a good job.

Fran pumped up and down at a speed that rivaled her speed in combat, though she had a much better reward afterwards. Fran grabbed Vaan's head and kissed him passionately, her tongue was clashing with the youth's own, and Vaan couldn't be happier. Fran soon reached her second climax, and her screams soon reached as far away as the desert.

With her climax, Fran milked all she could from Vaan and he soon erupted inside of her, but most of it spilled out. Fran didn't want it to go to waste and hastily scooped it up in her fingers and licked it all up greedily. Soon a sound came from the door; it was someone pounding on it like her life depended on it.

"Who is in there? What are you doing in my room?" From the euphoria induced haze, Vaan couldn't place the voice for a minute, but after about another minute of the woman shouting, he recognized it as Penelo. "Penelo?"

"Vaan? Who is in there?" Fran wasn't exactly thrilled that someone had interrupted her time with Vaan, but she knew that this was Penelo's room. Removing herself slowly from Vaan, she sashayed her way to the door, giving Vaan a view to remember. Ever so slowly turning the lock, Fran opened the door for the young woman; Penelo couldn't believe what she saw when the person opened the door to her room.

A naked, beautiful, dark-skinned Viera dripping all over her floor with Vaan on her bed nude as the day he was born. "What the heck is going on here Vaan? And who the heck is this?"

"Umm…you see…that's a complicated question."

"I am Vaan's lover, Fran, who are you?"

"I'm Vaan's best friend, and why are you naked in my room?"

"Well how else would I make love to Vaan?" Penelo just let it all sink in, "You made love on my bed Vaan?"

"I'm sorry Penelo, it just happened, I was looking for you."

"And you just happened to fall and sink your privates in hers?"

"Well…you see that was a kind of spur of the moment thing." While Penelo was raising all hell, Fran had walked back and snuggled next to Vaan. "Get off him!"

"Why? He's not your lover, little girl."

"I don't care, you hussy." Fran just smiled and drew Vaan into a sensual kiss that left the teen frozen in awe. "Well what are you going to do about it little girl?" Penelo was way beyond the point of logical thinking; she just saw her best friend and someone that she had a crush on since she knew him. She knew one thing though, she wasn't going to lose him to some hussy who had a model figure, closing the door and locking it too, Penelo started to walk toward Vaan. She slowly removed her outfit and let the boy she had always loved see her nude for the first time.

Vaan couldn't believe what was going on, Fran was amused by this all, and she knew the young woman would try something like this. 'Let us see how far she will go for him?' Slowly moving Vaan's hands to her perky bosom, Penelo moaned in pleasure and watched Vaan moan as well with the feel of soft flesh underneath his hands.

Looking to his left, Vaan wondered what Fran would do about this; fortunately for him Fran just smiled and nodded her head. Penelo continued her explorations and soon found Vaan's shaft and started to get it ready for her.

Fran helped the girl by slowly rubbing her body against Vaan and he soon was up to full mast. Penelo slowly started to stroke his rod up and down, getting the rhythm down so she could get her head ready for what she was about to do.

Penelo lowered her head to Vaan's rod and engulfed it as deep as she could go; Vaan held Penelo's head in place, letting her get used to his girth and length. Penelo was slowly bobbing up and down on Vaan's shaft; the suction was enough to make Vaan moan loudly.

Fran was watching all of this in stride; she knew that the young woman was getting ready for the big part. Vaan was losing his hold on his self control, and he started to push himself deeper and deeper into Penelo's throat. Soon Vaan couldn't hold it any longer and shot his load down Penelo's throat, Penelo was surprised by the sudden cream in her mouth but took it in stride and swallowed as much as she could. The taste was interesting, but Penelo didn't mind it at all, surprisingly Penelo found herself eager for another helping of Vaan's essence.

Not done yet, Penelo lifted her head away from Vaan's crotch and guided Vaan onto the bed. She lifted herself over Vaan's shaft and quickly plunged his shaft deep into her love nest. She screamed in pain and had tears in her eyes, you could see the blood from the break in her maidenhood, she stopped for a moment to let herself get over the pain and acquaint herself to Vaan's girth and length.

Vaan wiped the tears from Penelo's eyes, he told Penelo that she didn't have to do this, but she just shook her head and slowly started pumping up and down on his shaft. Soon the pain was replaced by pleasure and she was pounding down on Vaan's shaft like no one's business. Her screams were getting to the level of Fran's, but she still had a long way to go to reach the decibels that the Viera reached.

Fran was thoroughly enjoying all this, she couldn't keep the smile from her face, it seemed that Penelo really did have tremendous feelings for Vaan. And from the looks of pleasure on Vaan's face, it was reciprocated by the blond haired youth.

With a mighty scream Penelo climaxed all over Vaan's shaft, Penelo was spent from the emotions running through her and the way Vaan had made her feel only seconds before.

Vaan had climaxed right after Penelo due to her vice like grip on his member, he had shot enough essence to spill out of Penelo and pool around his own nether regions. Fran wasn't going to let it go to waste and she happily lapped it all up, she didn't mind in the least that it had a distinctive flavor much like strawberries.

Vaan now had an interesting dilemma on his hands, does he choose Fran the woman who he had fallen in love with and been with first? Or Penelo who has always been with him? It was not a choice that would be made easily…


	6. Chapter 6

**Assimilation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Final Fantasy XII, so please don't sue.**

The dilemma for the teen was interesting to say the least; there were two beautiful women who wanted to spend their whole lives with him. What would he do? Finding Penelo was something that he had strived for, now that she had been found what else was there to do? With the women taking a breather after their extremely long session, Vaan was left to think about what to do.

"Vaan, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Penelo, I can't choose between the two of you."

Fran wasn't worried about the circumstances, all she wanted was the time she had with Vaan. "We should leave this discussion for another time; I believe that Balthier is waiting for us."

"You're right Fran; we have got to tell him that we found Penelo."

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled." The sarcasm in the Viera's voice was subtle but loud enough that Vaan didn't miss it. With things settled for the moment the trio set about gathering their clothes and dressing to head to the aerodrome.

Though the duo had eluded the hands of Balthier, the trio had an interesting time getting back to the aerodrome. It seemed that although Penelo was found safe and sound, there was still a problem at hand, the bangaa who had hunted Balthier were able to somehow trick Balthier into thinking that something of great value was hidden in the skies of Bhujerba. The city in the sky, once a mining community, but now a thriving city that held sway over the world at large.

Their leader was Halim Ondore IV, the Marquis of Bhujerba; he led the negotiations for the surrender of Dalmasca. While Vaan, Fran and Penelo were having their own problems; Balthier was waiting for the trio at the aerodrome.

Upon arriving Vaan was confronted by Balthier, "What did you do little thief?"

"It's none of your business; we came to tell you that Penelo is safe."

"I see, but what has been going on here Fran?"

"Balthier…let it go." Shaking his head, Balthier decided he would deal with all this later. For now he told the group about the reported treasure in Bhujerba. "So you want us to come with you?"

"Well I could use Fran and the girl, but I guess you won't be too useless." Fran had to restrain Vaan from clobbering the arrogant pirate. "Is this a private party or can anyone join up?"

"Basch, what are you doing here?"

"Well I heard you all are heading to Bhujerba, well it seems I have business with the Marquis of Bhujerba."

"I don't see why not, I could always use another sword, you could restrain the little thief." Unfortunately for Balthier, Fran didn't restrain Vaan this time; Vaan hit the pirate over the head with the pommel of his sword.

"Well that's out of the way, let's head to Bhujerba."

"You're just going to head out without me Vaan?"

"No, you're coming with us Penelo." Surprised by the invitation but not willing to pass it up, Penelo jogged to catch up with the exuberant teen. Fran smiled at the youth's personality, "What are we going to do with Balthier?"

"Can you lift him?"

"Yes…"

"Then please carry him toward the Strahl."

"Yes, ma'am." With their course set, it seemed that the group would be together for a large number of adventures.

Flying through the skies was something that Vaan and Penelo haven't experience at all, but Fran was the consummate professional. She piloted the Strahl to Bhujerba without any problems, all while explaining the basics of airship piloting.

Pretty soon Vaan or Penelo could pilot the ship, well that may be pushing it a bit but at least they wouldn't crash and burn their first time out. Soaring through the skies gave the crew time to think on what had happened at Rabanastre, Fran knew that what she felt for the teen was real but it also seemed propelled by something. He was an enigma that she would spend her lifetime trying to solve.

Penelo was dealing with the events in her own way; she was pacing and trying to understand why she was openly kissing Fran. 'I must have been in the spur of the moment; there can be nothing else to explain it.' Deep down, Penelo knew it was something more.

Vaan was still trying to come to terms with what has happened in his life, only a couple days ago he was a thief walking the streets of Rabanastre, now he was flying in a airship. The power in him grew, he could feel it, he could smell the love and lust that both women had for him. As the power grew so did the urges that racked his body, it seemed that the power wanted the women more and more.

The trip wasn't as long as expected, there were no problems docking with the city in the sky. Unfortunately, Balthier had found that the soldiers from before were still searching for him. "It seems I have quite a following."

"Right, so what do we do now?"

"Well my little thief, it's time to head to Lhusa Mines, where the treasure is reportedly held." Basch knew about the dangers of being seen in public, "Oh and you should probably get something to cover your face, they think you are dead after all."

"Understood." While their conversations might have been within the range of normal conversations, a young man had spoken out to them. "I see you all are heading to the mines."

"And what of it?"

"Well I have business there, I suggest we travel together."

"And what kind of business is it?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"Right, come on then."

"What?" Vaan could not believe that Balthier just let the youth come along with them. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Lamont." The kid was strange, but didn't seem to be emitting a dangerous aura, Vaan decided to let the kid come along. 'I mean what harm could it do?'


	7. Chapter 7

**Assimilation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Final Fantasy XII, so please don't sue.**

The Lhusu mines one of the richest veins in Ivalice, truly a miracle that it wasn't picked dry of all its resources. The Imperial Guard would probably be hiding in the mines trailing our would be heroes. "Under Imperial Guard, no doubt." Basch was wary of the guards recapturing him and sending him back to the hole which he was confined.

"Actually, no. With but few exceptions, the Imperial Army is not permitted in Bhujerba. Well, shall we proceed?" It seemed Lamont knew a thing or two about the layout of the command structure in Bhujerba. Vaan and co. didn't mind in the least that they would be free to do what they wanted to do.

"So Lamont, what are you really doing here?"

"I wouldn't say before, what makes you think I'll relent now?"

"Well before it was Balthier asking, I am not so easily swayed." It was further intimidating because Vaan had Fran and Penelo next to him. While Lamont was surprised by the hostility, it still did not deter him from keeping his resolve. "I am sorry to be vague, but I am here for my own reasons, suffice it to say I have business with the mine itself."

"That gives me no more information then I already knew."

"I am sorry Vaan."

"We'll let it be for now, but we will find out sooner or later." The group continued their trek into the mines, along the way they came across a bunch of soldiers and wizards accompanying a judge and the ruler of Bhujerba. It seemed that the empire didn't believe that all the ore from the mines was going directly to their efforts. The Marquis didn't fold on his claims, he stated that the ore was heading to the Empire, but didn't say if the purest would go there.

Trekking through the mines was an event within itself, there were monsters aplenty in the tunnels that littered the mine. Fighting through them was the only course of action that the group could take. Luckily Penelo quickly picked up the art of healing, it seemed she was especially suited to staffs and clubs which enhanced her natural curing ability. While the group did get into trouble here or there, it didn't get too out of control because of the efforts of Penelo and her quick healing.

Vaan was glad the stone enhanced his senses, otherwise the monsters would not have been so easily vanquished. With the enhanced speed and strength it was only a matter of time before the monsters became pieces on the floor. Balthier took pot shots from the fringe, never one to run in and take a swing at the mobs. Basch had a similar tactic to Vaan, though not as quick or as strong, which was strange because of the appearance of the youth.

Fran stood in the center and cast damaging spells and sniped farther enemies with her bow. When it was all said and done the group made it to the end of the mines to find a large room hollowed out by the people who dug for the ore. It seemed that this room interested Lamont greatly, "This is what I came here to see."

"What's that?"

"It's Nethicite. Manufactured Nethicite."

"Nethicite?"

"Unlike regular Magicite, Nethicite absorbs Magickal energy. This is the fruit of research into the manufacture of Nethicite. All at the hands of the Draklor Laboratory." It seemed that the youth Lamont knew more then he told the group, a lot more, Vaan wasn't about to let this go unanswered.

"Who are you? How do you know so much about this Nethicite? And Draklor Laboratory?" Lamont was about to explain some things when out of the shadows came a voice, a hissing sound, "You kept us waiting, Balthier! You slipped away in Nalbina. We missed you! First the judge, and now this boy. The whole affair has the smell of

money. I may have to wet my beak a little."

It seemed that the Bangaa wanted Balthier's head on a spit, but was holding himself back for some reason. "Ba'Gamnan? So you set this up, I was wondering if the treasure was true. Looks like it was just another stupid scheme by you."

"Hold your tongue before I take it from you Balthier." Not one to let things pass, Ba'Gamnan was about to carve his bounty out of Balthier, when Lamont threw the Nethicite on the floor at the Bangaa. Needing no more incentive, the group bum rushed the group of Bangaa and headed out of the mines.

Dodging spells and projectiles while they ran, the group nonetheless eluded the Bangaa and found their way to the mouth of the mines. What they found on their exit was Lamont talking to the Judge from before, it seemed that he was not just an ordinary boy he was in actually Lord Larsa.

"Who is that Lamont?"

"That is not Lamont, he is Larsa Ferrinas Solidor. Fourth son to Emperor Gramis…and brother to Vayne."

"Him? You got to be kidding me? That kid is Vayne's brother?"

"Although he is short in stature he is nonetheless the brother of Lord Vayne."

"I can't believe that, it seemed not only did he find what he was looking for, he also got an audience with the Marquis."

"Why should that concern us Balthier?"

"Well if we wanted to see what Lamont is really up to it would be the easiest way to find out."

"From the Marquis? You don't just go walking up to his house."

"We need to create a clamor something to rile up the masses. Something that will make the resistance move on us."

"What are you suggesting Balthier?"

"Well if you happened to shout to the public that you were Basch then maybe the resistance would move to capture you."

"That does not seem wise, what if they use lethal force?"

"Oh the little thief can handle it, isn't that right Vaan?" Smirking at the older man, "I'll do it, I wouldn't trust a decrepit old man to do it."

"What was that you brat?"

"Oh nothing, I just said you might be getting on in years." Deciding that it was much more fun to insult and run away, Vaan set about his work to find the resistance. Shouting through the streets of Bhujerba that he was indeed the late, great Basch Fon Ronsenburg. Soon the group of resistance fighters made their move and captured Vaan, well more accurately Vaan let himself be captured.

Following the guards to the hiding place of the resistance fighters, Vaan only had one thing going through his mind, 'These people need to get some more funds.'

Suffice it to say that the resistance wasn't pleased to learn that the Basch shouting in the streets wasn't the one they were looking for. Though it helped when the rest of the crew walked into the moldy old tavern to the surprised faces of the men. "So Basch Fon Ronsenburg does yet live."

While the members of the resistance force were skeptical of the man, after his tale they knew he was truly still a part of the resistance. The head of the order sent a summons to the Marquis and the group was on its way to meet with the man.

**Before the Marquis**

" Sir Basch Fon Ronsenburg. It was not so very long ago that I announced you had been executed."

"And that was what saved my life."

"And what do I owe your visit here."

"We have found out about a top resistance member captured by the Empire, her name was Amalia."

"Ah and is she important to the resistance?" Basch bows his head, "Captain Ronsenburg. Surely the exigencies of position are not lost on you. Why indeed, you should find the enemy's chains…an easy burden to bear." It seemed that the Marquis was going to get the group to Amalia the easy way, or depending on your point of view the hard way. "Summon the Guards."

"They are to be taken to Judge Ghis." Surprised by the speed of the Marquis, Basch nonetheless knew that the man was trying to help them, though it wouldn't become clear to the rest of the party till later.

**Aboard the airship**

The group was taken aboard and shown to Judge Ghis, where he also held Amalia, but when she saw Basch's face she gasped. "Your Majesty…"

"You…how dare you? You should be dead!"

"Come now, come now. Have you forgotten your manners? This is hardly the courtesy due… The late Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca." It seemed that no one had know about this until Judge Ghis let the name slip. Well no one except Basch, it seemed he had a long history with the Princess.

"To be sure, she bears no proof of her former station. No different than any mean member of the insurgence."

"The Resistance."

"His Excellency the Consul asks the Ministry of the Disthroned Royal Family in restoring peace to Dalmasca. Those who foster instability and unrest, who claim Royal Blood without proof…they shall meet their fate at the gallows.There are no exception."

"I will not play puppet to Vayne."

"King Raminas entrusted me with a task. Should the time come, he bade me give you something of great importance. It is your birthright: The Dusk Shard. It will warrant the quality of her blood. Only I know where to find it."

"Wait. You took my father's life! Why spare mine now? You would have me live in shame!"

"If that is your duty: Yes."

It seemed that Ashe didn't take this well, and she tried to lash out only for something to distract everyone. The stone kept in Vaan's pouch started to emit a glorious light, "Perfect you have brought the stone, this makes things easier."

"You must not give him that stone Vaan." Vaan was hesitant to give the Judge the stone, but in the end he elicited a promise from the man that there would be no executions. "Take them away, the Princess will be locked away separately."

In a separate stall, the group minus Ashe tried to come up with a way to deal with this newfound discovery. Fortunately all their screaming alerted the guards and they were easily subdued by tricks and punches.

Rounding the corner was a soldier dressed in black armor, it was a member of the resistance doubling as an agent in the Imperial forces. Removing their shackles, the man named Vossler asked for the group's help in freeing the Princess.

The group gladly agreed and the chase was on to free the newly discovered Princess.


	8. Chapter 8

**Assimilation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Final Fantasy XII, so please don't sue.**

Racing through the hallways of the Dreadnought Leviathan, the group wondered if they would find the princess in the maze of tunnels. Luckily for them they ran into a number of guards that were glad to point the way, or more accurately were tortured to point the way.

Vaan was especially edgy because of the send off that happened the last time he meet Amalia, in reality the princess. Slicing through the guards with ease, it was any wonder that Vaan even needed the stone anymore. It seemed that he had absorbed all the power he needed from the stone, the very life blood of Ivalice was running through his veins.

Fran wasn't surprised by the youth's endurance and strength, she felt first hand how much strength he had. Penelo was watching the way that Fran kept stealing glances at her longtime friend and companion.

"What do you see in Vaan?"

"Why do you ask?"

"He is my best friend and someone special to me."

"I see…he is someone special to me too. Is that enough of an explanation?"

"It will do for now." Triggering the alarms because of their reckless race to rescue the princess, the group had to fight almost every guard on the ship. It was hilarious to see the men go down one after another, it seemed nothing would stop the torrid pace that Vaan was making. Basch, Balthier and Vossler were winded before they even made it to the brig that was holding the princess hostage.

Vaan was in top form, ready to go another 20 rounds against the goons of the Dreadnought Leviathan. Arriving at Brig No. 1, they find a few friends to welcome them, well more like 2 judges and a few dozen soldiers. The judge tried to instill courage in his men, "Fear not their numbers! Take down the leaders, and the others will follow!"

Unfortunately for the soldiers, they didn't count on the resolve that Vaan had to see Ashe again. Breaking through their lines in record time, Vaan easily dispatched the men and broke their legs so they wouldn't be able to follow. Screaming from the pain, the men didn't receive any mercy from the women in the group, Fran and Penelo quickly finished the men and followed Vaan into the jail cell.

With the key that was conveniently on the judge, Vaan opened the door and discovered Ashe mulling over her options in the room. "Vaan! How did you find me?"

"Well the guards helped a lot, though they didn't want to at first."

"It's good to see you again Vaan, how have you been?"

"I've been fine, I see you have run into a bit of trouble."

"I'll be fine when we get that stone back from Ghis." Nodding his head, Vaan could only smile at the determination that shown in Ashe's face.

"You are unharmed."

"Vossler! I—"

"Majesty!"

" It's nothing. I'll be fine." When Basch steps into the room, Ashe lunges at him, "You!" Basch shies away from the princess, it seems that Ashe still has not forgotten the betrayal she felt Basch committed. Vaan decided it wasn't a good time to talk in the prison, "Let's go, we have to get an airship out of here."

"I know of an Atomos that is near the hanger bay."

"Good take us there Vossler." The group hightailed it out of the brig and went in search of the hanger bay. Unfortunately for them, they had alerted the whole ship to their comings and goings. Judge Ghis is waiting for the group at the hanger bay, "Ah such a pity, I had thought that you would be helpers in the concept of peace for Dalmasca. I guess it will have to be death for you. No matter we hold proof of your lineage we will use a maid of a passing resemblance." Charging a enormous fireball in his palm, Ghis launches it at the nearest individual, fortunately or unfortunately depending on your point of view it is Vaan.

Time seemed to stand still for a minute, Vaan could actually see the trail of smoke that was behind the enormous ball of flame. Vaan easily dodged the ball of fire and sliced a deep gash into the older man. Ghis was astonished at the speed of the youth, never seeing the blade pass clean through his armor and into his skin. Fran didn't waste a second, she subdued the rest of the men on the landing and signaled for the group to head to the Atomos waiting in the hanger.

Their escape completed the group headed to the sky city of Bhujerba to regroup and hopefully find some good that could come out of all this. "It was not my wish to use Ondore, but he was the only one who could help us rescue you."

"Don't you remember what Ondore has caused Vossler?"

"I remember, but there was no other way. I have business to attend to, I must find another way, I will leave you in the company of Basch for now. You may not trust him, but I believe his loyalty is with Dalmasca."

"I know you would not give your word freely, alright then." Vossler left the group to begin his own journey for redemption.

"Where will we go now?"

"I suggest we find appropriate lodging for the night."

"That sounds like a good idea Fran." Vaan headed for the rural areas of the sky city and soon found a small inn that would allow them a respite from the ongoing chase. Fran, Penelo and Ashe had a room for themselves, while the men lodged next door. "I'm only a door knock away if you need a leading man."

"Balthier I'm sure we won't need one so small." The women giggled at Balthier's expense, he wasn't amused but didn't have a quip to retort with. Penelo discreetly signaled to Vaan to meet her up later. Nodding his head, Vaan quickly freshened up and laid down to rest for a few hours.

The group met back up at the dining hall and quietly talked about their options for the coming days. "We must get in to talk to Ondore."

"That's easier said then done, I mean you are supposed to be dead."

"Enough with the quips Balthier, how bout something constructive to say?"

"I'll have you know little thief that I am renown for my elaborate plans." Scoffing lightly, Fran showed how much she thought of his grand schemes. With a huff, Balthier retired for the evening, wondering if all women had gone out of their minds. Basch soon followed, saying that he wanted to get an early start the next morning.

And that left the four last members of the group talking amongst themselves, well to be more accurate Fran, Penelo and Ashe were talking about Vaan. At least Vaan could say they weren't saying anything bad about him. "Vaan is a very determined and strong young man."

"And how do you know so much about Vaan's strength Fran?" Fran had the decency to blush, while Penelo also turned an interesting shade of pink. "Oh so it's not just Fran that Vaan has smitten? Penelo as well?" Ashe was enjoying watching the girls squirm, but Fran wouldn't be outplayed so easily. "Why are you so interested princess? Is there something you want to know about Vaan?"

"Girls you know I'm right here, you don't have to talk about me in the third person." Ashe didn't like how the conversation had shifted and tried to downplay her questions, "It isn't anything like that, I'm just curious that's all."

"And that's the reason you are perspiring?" Ashe quickly touched her face and found she was sweating a bit, Vaan could smell the lust in the air. It seemed not only Fran and Penelo, but Ashe as well was feeling the affects of the pheromones given off by Vaan. It seemed that the longer that you were exposed to the pheromones the quicker you succumbed to the temptation to bond with the young man. Fran and Penelo were already dragging the young man up the stairs to the women's bedroom.

Ashe wasn't far behind, but she was trying to find out why she was having these types of feelings for someone she had just met recently. It didn't seem to matter at the moment though, because they all had reached the bedroom and Fran and Penelo were not wasting any time.

It was going to get very interesting for Vaan, he kind of felt it when he saw Ashe start locking the door of the girl's bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Assimilation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Final Fantasy XII, so please don't sue.**

The very next day, the group headed toward Ondore's mansion, they were let in immediately. It seemed that Ondore had plans to talk to them all along, but didn't want to force the issue.

Vaan was still a bit tired from the previous night, but it would wear off eventually and he knew that he had to be awake for the meeting with the Marquis. "Are you alright Vaan?"

"I'm fine Fran, just a little tired." Fran smiled knowingly, Vaan quickly found his seat and waited for the Marquis to arrive.

"Your majesty how good to see you again."

"Ondore what are you planning?"

"I have done some things that were questionable but it was for the good of Ivalice."

"You have announced my death."

"The announcement, you see, was Vayne's suggestion. Of course, at the time I was reluctant, but I could not perceive his reasons. Now it is clear: He meant to drive a wedge between us."

"Halim, we are past all this. Bhujerba must stand with us. We can stop Vayne."

"I once knew a girl whose only wish…was to be carried in her uncle's arms. Your Majesty is a woman grown now."

"Then Bhujerba will aid me?"

"Suppose for a moment you were to defeat Vayne… What then? You cannot simply rebuild your kingdom with the only proof of your birthright stolen. Without that, the Gran Kiltias on Bur-Omisace cannot recognize you as the rightful heir." The Marquis knew that she could do nothing for now. "You may yet be a Princess, but without proof of your identity, you are powerless. You will remain with me. We do nothing till the time is right."

"I cannot just wait here!"

"And what does you majesty propose we do?" Ashe couldn't tolerate this anymore, she stormed out of the meeting room and Vaan soon followed. "What's wrong with him? Doesn't he understand that I need to save my country from Vayne?"

"Princess, I'm sure he has your best interests at heart, that's why he doesn't want you gallivanting all over the place." Ashe turned to her young companion; it was strange that this young man would have so much influence over her decisions. He had wisdom that seemed to rival those of the oldest of individuals. Ashe was surprised that he took the time to make sure that she was okay; it was one of the many things that Ashe loved about Vaan.

"Vaan, I can't just stay here, but I won't go gallivanting around either. I still need to get proof of my lineage though."

"Well why didn't you just say so? I would gladly help you with that, as long as we have a plan we should be fine." Nodding their heads the duo headed to their rooms to think on their plans to restore Ashe to power.

Fran was wondering where Vaan had gone off to, it seemed that the princess had made quite an impression on the youth. Although Vaan had also made quite the impact on the princess, at least from the screams and moans that were coming from Ashe last night. Fran smiled fondly at the memory, but knew that it would be best to find the youth and hope he hadn't gotten into too much trouble while he was away.

Penelo was tired of listening to Balthier talk about himself and his achievements, and the conversation from the Marquis wasn't much better, it was as dull as could be. Deciding that finding Vaan was much better then waiting on the old fogies to expire, Penelo started her search.

As coincidence would have it, both Fran and Penelo found Vaan at the same time, in the Strahl getting ready for take off with the princess. "What are you two doing?"

"Oh Fran, we were just about to get you guys, we're heading to King Raithwall's Tomb."

"What for?"

"We go in search of the proof of my lineage; do you intend to join us?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way princess, after all we can't leave Vaan with you alone."

"Penelo…there is no need to treat me like a child."

"Oh I'm not, I mean would a child have been able to make me scream like you did last night?" Blushing profusely, Vaan just headed toward the back of the airship, deciding to let Fran do the flying for a bit. With the crew ready to go, the group exited the docks and started for the Dalmasca Westersand. From there it was a treacherous trip through the Sandsea; to the Valley of the Dead and then to King Raithwall's Tomb.

While the airship was traveling to the Westersand, Vaan thought back on last night.

**Last night**

It seemed that the trio of women didn't want to wait any longer, tossing their weapons aside, the women stalked toward Vaan and intended to get him out of his clothes as fast as humanly possible.

"Girls, now I can't satisfy all three of you. Think about it."

"Oh I'm sure you will find a way Vaan." Fran didn't let the mouse escape from her trap, carefully removing each layer of Vaan's clothing, Fran soon got to her favorite part. Vaan had lost his pants many times around the energetic Viera. Fran got to work quickly and soon had Vaan's member deep in her mouth.

Vaan could never get over how good it felt when Fran did that, Ashe and Penelo weren't about to be left out of the fun. They quickly started positioning themselves on each side of the blond haired youth and let the young man's hands roam wherever he wanted. Soon Ashe was moaning because of Vaan's actions, he was teasing her, getting her as close as he could to climax before slowly tapering off. It was absolute torture for Ashe, but she begged for more, Vaan was only too happy to oblige.

Penelo wasn't slacking either, she knew the right way to use Vaan's hands to induce the most pleasure for herself. Fran quickened her pace and soon Vaan cried out in pleasure and exploded in the dark skinned Viera's mouth. Fran licked up every last drop of her new favorite drink, she wasn't disappointed to see Vaan ready to go another round. Not wasting any time, she mounted him and plunged his member as deep as he could go, she screamed in ecstasy and pounded down in a steady rhythm. Vaan met her thrusts and soon was on the verge of another climax himself.

The pleasure shooting up her body was intense, Fran knew she wouldn't last long, and in just a few moments she came as hard as she ever had. Blissfully full for the moment, Fran was slowly set down by Vaan as Ashe and Penelo were eager for more.

Ashe was eager to taste the man who had infatuated her so, she slowly started licking around his bulbous head and liked the taste so much that she dove right in and engulfed his member in one go. Unfortunately for Ashe, she wasn't quite as adept at this as Fran and soon choked a bit on the large member. Vaan slowly moved his hands on her dark tresses and moved her head up and down with the flow of his thrusts.

Ashe soon got the rhythm down and was moving on her own, she was eager to get a mouthful of the man's essence. Vaan wouldn't disappoint and soon climaxed for the third time tonight, and spewed his juices down the young princess long and graceful throat. Ashe did her best but couldn't swallow it all in one go, so she left some in her mouth and liked the taste a lot. Not only that, the part that she had swallowed had left a warm feeling in her stomach.

Penelo wouldn't be denied though, she quickly kissed the princess full on the lips and used her tongue to get the rest of Vaan's essence still inside the young princess. While Penelo and Ashe were busy with their intimate embrace, Vaan moved to the back of Ashe and slowly started to move his member up and down Ashe's moist lips. Ashe pushed back and his head moved in slowly. Soon Vaan was halfway in, but was blocked by her maidenhood, Vaan waited a moment for Ashe to get accustomed to his girth then he quickly broke her maidenhood. Gritting her teeth for a moment, Ashe soon felt the pain subside and only pleasure remained. Grinding her body into Vaan, thrusting back as he thrust forward, the princess was enjoying being ridden by the youth.

Vaan was truly enjoying the pleasure that the princess's tight lips caused on his member, he wondered if all women were this soft and vulnerable. Ashe didn't last long for her first time and she soon climaxed when Vaan had pushed his impressive length all the way into her love nest. Feeling drained and happy all at once, Ashe soon slipped into a light slumber.

Penelo was watching all these events waiting for her chance, and she wouldn't let it get away. Leaping onto her longtime friend and crush, Penelo attacked him with passionate kisses and intimate embraces. She was soon stroking his member getting a feel for it, she couldn't wait any longer and pushed the youth down on the bed and mounted him. Pumping up and down his shaft, Penelo was experiencing tremendous amounts of pleasure shoot through her body, she couldn't quite place when her climax occurred but it was soon followed by many more. She rode him, and was pounded from behind by him, she especially liked it when he rode her from behind. Screaming in pleasure, it soon woke the two other men, 'Lucky bastard, he got the young lass.'

Two guesses whose thoughts that was, Vaan couldn't have cared less, he was thoroughly enjoying riding his longtime friend. The night continued much the same way, with the women taking turns and sometimes taking him on together. In the end, the whole neighborhood knew that three women were having the time of their lives in the inn down the street.


	10. Chapter 10

**Assimilation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Final Fantasy XII, so please don't sue.**

The Sandsea was not something to be trifled with, it was a beast of its own, those who did not give it the respect it so richly deserved were doomed to fail and die there. Luckily Vaan and co. weren't Balthier, i.e. stupid and prideful, they brought enough water to supply the quartet and fruit in case the water ran out. Walking through the sands, it was similar to walking into an oven, blistering heat and not an oasis in sight.

"Vaan, we should make camp soon. I don't believe it is wise to travel in the hottest part of the day."

"You're right Fran; we'll make camp at that alcove ahead." The group soon arrived at the designated spot and was rewarded with the first shade in a long time. "So where do we go from here?"

"We will be heading to The Valley of the Dead, a place that holds ill will to whoever walks that path."

"Well that's reassuring, a real morale booster Ashe."

"I'm sorry Vaan, but I don't want you to go in unprepared for the terrible things that lie in wait." Penelo decided to get comfortable; they wouldn't be having much rest when the temperature drops. Leaning against Vaan was a nice way to stay close to her lover and sleep off the heat. "Hey do I look like a pillow?"

"No, but you sure do make a good post to lean against." Deciding that the blond wouldn't get all the fun, Fran placed her head on Vaan's lap. She could smell the musky scent that was truly distinctive Vaan. "Fran?"

"I agree with her, you are comfortable." Not to be left out, Ashe leaned on the side that was open. "Great now what am I suppose to do?"

"Enjoy it, it's not everyday that three beautiful women smother you." Deciding that Ashe's point was valid, Vaan just basked in the warmth and softness of the women around him, 'How did I get so lucky?' It was a question that plagued not only Vaan's mind but Balthier's as well. In the tranquil alcove, there were no enemies to fight, no kingdom's to save, it was just a place where they could be themselves and rest from their long ordeal.

Looking out into the desert, Vaan could see that the night would bring its own share of horrors against the group. 'I promise with all my hearts that I will never let any of you come to harm, with this newfound power that I wield I can keep my family safe.' Snuggling deeper into the trio, Vaan knew that he had found his family and the women that would truly make him a better man. Listening to the rhythmic breathing of the three beautiful women, Vaan was lulled into a gentle slumber.

**Three hours pass**

Vaan was awakened from his slumber by a loud slurping sound, immense pleasure racked the youth, it seemed that Fran had awakened first and wanted to show her love for the blond. Licking and sucking on his shaft, Fran was putting all those hours of lovemaking to work; she soon found her reward in the splash of essence in the back of her throat. Smiling like the Cheshire cat, Fran continued to suck and lick until every last drop was removed from the youth. "Delicious, it is becoming my favorite drink." Blushing at the statement, Vaan nonetheless couldn't turn his back on his desires. Unfortunately with Ashe and Penelo pinning him in, he couldn't turn the little minx around and pound her for all she was worth. Luckily for him, Fran was aligning herself with his member and driving it home with a vengeance.

Screaming to the heavens and moaning from the utter fulfillment of having Vaan inside of her, Fran couldn't stop the juices from flowing down her legs. Awakened by the screams and the moaning, Ashe and Penelo witnessed Fran climax all over Vaan and Vaan's head lull to the side with all the pleasure he was feeling. Not one to waste any time, Ashe quickly dived toward Fran's entrance to lick up all the wonderful juices and the very essence of Vaan. Fran was in heaven, not only did she recently pound into Vaan with the speed of a truck, but now she was being sucked dry by Ashe of all things.

Vaan witnessed the event and was treated to Ashe's plump bottom swaying in front of his very eyes. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Vaan quickly jumped up and quickly delved into the love nest of the once and future queen of Dalmasca. From the moaning coming from Ashe through Fran's own nest, it was safe to assume that it was a nice surprise. With the woman nicely prepped for entrance, Vaan aligned his member with her and plunged deep into the princess. Pounding in and out of the woman was driving her insane with pleasure, not only that it was also causing her to grind more and more into Fran's love nest.

Penelo wouldn't be left out, she quickly went underneath Vaan and started to lick and massage his balls. It was enough to make Vaan shoot his load into Ashe with abandon, once she felt the essence coat her folds she climaxed as well. Thinking quickly, Penelo removed Vaan from Ashe and started to suck all the extra juices off him and then went to work on Ashe's folds. Diving in with a passion, Penelo did to Ashe what she had done to Fran. It was interesting to see the three women this way, all linked together by their most sensitive of areas. But from the loud slurping and moaning it wasn't like they would be removing themselves from each other anytime soon.

Vaan took it in stride and started to slowly enter Penelo from behind while lovingly massaging her bosom. With the two stimuli it was no wonder that Penelo was soon writhing in pleasure beneath him. Fran and Ashe were out of it with pleasure, but Penelo loved getting reamed from the back while she sucked from the front. Soon even Penelo couldn't escape the multiple climaxes that had drained the other two women before her.

It seemed that the other two had awakened from their stupor, and were ready to go another round. Quickly attacking the Penelo, both Fran and Ashe laid claim to the juices and essence within the youth. It was soon a cacophony of screaming and moaning coming from the blond haired woman. Vaan was taking care of the back and slowly fingering Ashe to another climax while also riding Fran with his massive rod. It was a scene of pleasure and exercise, meaning that some of the moves that the group did were flexible to say the least. Switching between the two older women, Vaan was riding high, well more literally riding two, but who was counting. Spewing his essence in both women, Vaan continued to ride them as he came down from his own climax. It was interesting to see how much pleasure he could induce into the two women. Judging from their continued muffled screaming coming from the blonds snatch, it was safe to say that the two were enjoying it immensely. Also the stream of juice coming from both women was enough to show that they had multiple peaks throughout his hammering of their most sacred of places.

Soon it was reduced to a sloppy and wet mess, with the women licking and sucking from each others nests in search of both his essence and their fine juices. Vaan wasn't about to let any of the women go without thoroughly pounding them till they would be fulfilled for days to come, though he knew it would just be another day before they started it all over again. Pounding into each lovely nest, with renewed vigor and speed, it was like Vaan had something powering him through all the lovemaking and the countless climaxes. Soon Vaan fired off into each once more, before fully unloading all over the three women.

It was a sight to see, all three lapping at each other, it was wholly sensual and primitive all at the same time. Vaan loved it all; the girls fell asleep cuddled against each other with most of the essence inside their bellies and warming them through the night. Vaan was in the very middle, warmth from all sides and the softness of their supple bodies was driving him mad. Luckily the urge had left him for now, and the group fell into a gentle slumber.

No one could have known the small detail a simple morning kiss could bring, though a morning kiss from Fran was nothing ordinary about it.

**Another 3 hours pass**

At about this time, Vaan awakens to find that all the women were still sleeping, trying his best to get out of the tangled mess does him no good. The women have a firm hold of every part of him, as well as his most important limb. Hating to awaken them but knowing that they couldn't stay here any longer, Vaan slowly kissed each of them awake. Though they were slow, that didn't mean that Vaan didn't instill all the passion and love he felt for each of them into every one of his kisses. "Now that's a way to wake up each morning."

"It's nighttime Ashe."

"Oh, well that's still a nice thing to wake up to." Slowly removing each of them from around him, Vaan helped each gather their clothing and waited for the women to be fully dressed before he started back on the journey through the desert.

Once everyone was ready Ashe led the way through the Sandsea, the group was headed west. Crossing the Sandsea was much cooler at night, but all manner of creatures popped up from the undergrowth. Numerous fights broke out, though it was more a slaughter then anything, with Vaan's superior strength and speed, combined with Ashe's intelligence, Penelo's magical aptitude, and Fran's accuracy with her bow, the creatures were vanquished without much ado.

Past the Ogir-Yensa through the Nam-Yensa, and straight into the Tomb of Raithwall. It was said the Dawn Shard was held there, a power like no other, and only the true heir could possess it. Another piece of magicite that could turn the tide of the war in the favor of Ashe and co.

Walking through the desert was dangerous but it was also a good time to catch up on things with the group. Vaan learned a lot about each woman, Ashe was a strong and independent minded woman, and she would lead her people back into freedom's embrace. While Penelo was more mellow and kind hearted, she was loyal to a fault and would follow Vaan to ends of the world and back. Fran was similar to Ashe but strove for a balance between being fierce and strong and staying true to her inner nature of being connected with the world as a whole.

While the group were getting to know each other better it seemed the time had flew by and now they were rapidly approaching the Tomb of Raithwall. A distinct air hung in the wind, it felt like the moment before an enormous battle.

The very air was infused with tension and dripping in despair, from the clouds came a creature pulled forth from mythology. Wings the size of pillars, talons ready to render flesh from bone, with a mighty screech the creature of the sky descended upon our fine heroines and hero. Lifting them afloat they were scattered to the ground and pushed to the outer edges of the valley they were in. Quickly reforming into a cohesive battle unit, the group decided to start with long range arrows and magic to weaken the bird.

"What is that thing anyways?"

"It's Garuda, the guardian of the tomb."

"Well I hope it likes electricity because that's what the doctor ordered. Penelo!"

"Right!" Calling forth the heavens themselves, Penelo rained down bolts of lightning that seared the foul beast. Never one to stand idly by, Fran unleashed a barrage of arrows that made the bird look like a pincushion. Deciding to go for the killing stroke Vaan signals for Ashe to jump into his arms, with a mighty heave he sends the princess above the beast and she launches the final assault. With a series of intricate slices, Ashe removes the very wings that the behemoth uses to guard the tomb.

Falling to the valley floor, much of the shock is absorbed by the beast and Ashe emerges unscathed. With a final thrust to the monster's skull, Vaan signals for Penelo to channel the entire lightning straight into the beast. Calling forth one last immense electrical power surge, Penelo vaporizes the beast where it lay.

"Well I'm glad that's over with." Nodding his head at Ashe's observation, Vaan looks ahead to the tomb of the former king. "What lies inside that makes the monster guard it so fiercely?"

Only a roar of rage echoing from the tomb itself answers back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Assimilation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Final Fantasy XII, so please don't sue.**

"Long ago, the Gods granted their favor to King Raithwall…who would

oversee the subjugation of a territory spanning from Ordalia to Valendia. Here

he forged the Galtean Alliance."

Ashe was explaining the appearance of the ruins and what happened long ago. "Though he is called the Dynast-King… Upon establishing the Alliance, he

showed compassion for his people, and disdain for war. A philosophy passed on

to his successors. One that would bring peace and prosperity for hundreds of

years to follow. It was during this time of peace that the city-states of

Archadia and Rozarria… Each members of Raithwall's Alliance, took root and

flourished. Raithwall left three relics signifying descent from the

Dynast-King. Of these, the Midlight Shard was given to what would become House

Nabradia…and the Dusk Shard to my ancestors, the Founders of Dalmasca. The last

of these relics was the Dawn Shard."

Walking into the tomb it was a daunting task, it was like walking into someone's home uninvited. Vaan could sense the level of hostility from the tomb itself, 'What is this malevolent aura surrounding this place?' It was enough to make even Fran's hairs stand on edge, "I don't believe we are welcome here."

"It is the decree of this tomb that those who are of royal blood can enter, all others will be purged with extreme prejudice."

"Well that's comforting." Vaan could see that this wouldn't be a cakewalk but he at least expected that Ashe knew how much trouble they would be getting into. He guessed it was because of the impending doom that was coming, it would make anyone try their hardest to save Dalmasca.

In the tomb they found ancient technology that seemed to date back thousands of years but seemed more advanced then things now. The device took them from one end of the tomb to another, but unfortunately for the group they were trapped between a wall and a hard place.

Looking up at the Demon Wall, Vaan knew that they didn't have much time to think about it. "Fight or run, we better decide fast!" The wall kept coming and was impeding their progress backwards. The group decided to finish it off, launching their offensive, Ashe and Vaan slashed and chopped at the wall, while Fran and Penelo were launching their own attacks from afar. Penelo was launching fireball after fireball at the wall, while Fran was summoning the very artic winds at the wall. With the combined efforts of the four they were able to demolish the wall.

Walking forward through the door to the next area the group encountered the second Demon Wall. "The wall comes. We must be quick! Together we can bring it down!" Fran was right, they needed to finish before it crushed them with the wall behind them. Again on the defensive, the group launched the same attacks and was surprised by the resilience of the wall. Vaan called forth a plan that involved Penelo and Fran alternating their magic to make the stone brittle. With their cooperation, Ashe and Vaan could use their swords to destroy the crumbling rock.

Surprised by the ease at the finish, Vaan and co. nonetheless continued on and soon found themselves in a large antechamber. "Incredible…" Vaan summed it up well, but the group had more troubles ahead.

"It sleeps, in waiting. Somewhere deep within."

"How can you be certain?"

"I can hear its call."

Walking forward they find a puzzle waiting for them, it was blocking their path to the Cloister of Flame. Thinking on it a few minutes the group soon solves it and continues on to the Cloister of Flame. Upon their arrival they see a fog around the area, "Fog? Underground?" Penelo had reason to act bewildered it didn't seem possible. "Not fog, Mist."

"You can see the Mist? With your eyes?"

"Where it is thick enough, you may. The Nether runs deep in this place."

While Penelo and Fran were introspective on the area, Ashe was looking around in wonder. "So is the Mist dangerous?"

"Yes, but it is also an aid. A dense Mist allows the workings of powerful magic."

"I'll keep that in mind. Can't count on Vaan to keep track of these things. That's for sure."

"Hey I heard that, I'm not that bad, am I?"

"Of course not Vaan, Penelo is just teasing." Ashe smiled at the display of humor from the Viera. Walking forward they encountered a beast unlike any they had previously slew.

It was gigantic for one thing, it was also covered in fire and screamed at the very heavens. It was Belias, the Gigas. In due time it was vanquished by the combination of Vaan and co. Once it was slain it was compressed and lay dormant, but it soon flittered toward Ashe and honored its pact with the Queen of Dalmasca. The group had obtained the Esper Belias.

"In vain glory they arose, shouting challenges at the Gods. But prevail

they did not. Their doom it was to walk the Mist until time's end. A Legend of

the Nu Mou." Fran sure had a lot to say about the past and its former glory or downfall.

Vaan had to wonder how old Fran really was, and why he felt that he was a child compared to her. The whole group could feel it, a warmth that spread through them, nothing could be explained but it may have all stemmed from Vaan and his mysterious transformation from the stone.

"My family tells a story of the Dynast-King and an Esper. The story goes

that in his youth, the Dynast-King defeated a mighty Gigas…for which the Gods

took heed of him. Thereafter, it was bound to him in Thralldom." Ashe wondered if the Esper would really follow them or would it escape again and run rampant on the world?

The group enters the Chambers of First Light, in it they find the Dawn Shard whose power would restore Dalmasca to power. Walking toward it Ashe felt a pull toward Vaan for some strange reason, looking back it was odd to see the youth looking intently at the shard.

It seemed to glow in anticipation, but if it was for Ashe or Vaan, the former queen couldn't tell. Though it soon became apparent when Vaan started to shimmer for a minute in her vision. That was right before a shockwave was launched from the blond haired youth to rock the very foundations of the tomb.

Next a searing light resonated from the shard and blinded the whole group, though if you looked closely Vaan didn't even flinch from the light. It was as if the light was something beautiful to the teen, when the rest of the group could see once more it was a surprising sight indeed.

The Dawn Shard had lodged itself in the very center of Vaan's chest, digging into the flesh and going straight for the heart. Aghast at the event but still too shocked to do anything, the group could only watch as the shard gave one last spark of life before it disappeared completely into the teen.

With a grunt, Vaan fell to the floor of the room and held his chest as enormous pain radiated throughout his entire body. With one pain filled scream Vaan exuded the very same light from before. It touched all three of the women and caused them all to faint away.

Coming down from his pain filled haze, Vaan looked around to discover his lovers prone bodies. With one final thought before darkness took him, Vaan could only wonder what the heck was happening to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Assimilation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Final Fantasy XII, so please don't sue.**

Awakening from his slumber Vaan was surprised to see that the girls were still lying on the floor. 'What hit me?' It felt like a bunch of drums beating in between his ears, the pain was excruciating.

Deciding to check up on the girls, Vaan went over and examined all three. It seemed that they had suffered no lasting injuries, but they would not be awakened so easily from their forced sleep. Looking around at the room, Vaan wasn't too surprised that it was completely decimated. The energy that had shot through his body was nothing he had ever felt, the pure power was invigorating but the pain after was something you wouldn't wish on your most hated enemies. Trying his best to somehow come to cope with the throbbing in his skull, Vaan sought the canteen of water that the group had brought along.

The cool water felt good on his hoarse throat, the introduction of all that power must have caused him to scream in agony from the bonding. Vaan again tried to awaken his three angels, this time they did awaken and they were as groggy as he had been. Ashe didn't remember the bright light that encompassed Vaan; all she could remember was stepping into the room and looking at the Dawn Shard.

"What happened Vaan? Where is the Dawn Shard?"

"I think I might have absorbed it…" Stunned by this turn of events, Ashe didn't know how to fix this situation. The Dawn Shard was her identification that she was the Princess. Without it, she was nothing more then a woman pretending to be the deceased Princess.

Vaan could see the hurt and sorrow that crossed Ashe's face, and the worst thing about it was he was the one who had caused the pain in her eyes. "Vaan, you couldn't have known that the shard would do that." Penelo tried to calm the anguish in her lover's eyes; she knew he would blame himself for the gem's actions.

"Penelo is right Vaan; you could not have foreseen the events that took place." Fran was more worried about what the shard would do to Vaan then what Ashe would do without it. The was no reason to blame the teen, Fran was a bit peeved that Ashe would even imply that. Though in Ashe's defense she had said nothing, but her body language spoke volumes about how she felt about the current situation.

"There is nothing that we can do now, what's done is done. We must find another means of restoring to your throne." Fran wasn't going to sugarcoat things, they were on a serious time crunch. There was no telling how much time it would take for the villains that took Dalmasca in the first place to find the princess.

Shocked from her stupor by the words of the Viera, Ashe lifted herself up and stood next to the group. "Fran is right, we cannot change what has happened we must continue on. Let's get out of here, we'll find another way to restore Dalmasca to its former glory."

Nodding their heads, the group exited the altar room. Though Vaan did cast one last glance at the place where the Dawn Shard was last seen. 'What the heck is going on with me?'

Without the Demon Wall to contend with it was smooth sailing for the group to exit the Tomb of Raithwall. What they found outside though didn't sit well with the group, the Dreadnought Leviathan was floating right outside waiting for them.

From the amount of soldiers gathered it was safe to say that the group accepted the offer to come aboard the war vessel once again. And who came to greet them then their favorite megalomaniac jerk, Judge Ghis.

"Such a tremendous honor to again be graced with your presence, Majesty. You left us with such great dispatch upon our last encounter that I must confess…I had begun to worry that we may have given some cause for offense."

"Such a heartfelt display of remorse. Now what is it you want?" Ashe didn't seem to be in the mood to play games with the idiot. "I want you to give me the Nethicite."

Wondering what the heck that could be, Ashe just stared blankly ahead. Not one to take things lying down Ghis tried once more. "We seek Raithwall's legacy… The ancient Relics of the Dynast-King: Deifacted Nethicite."

From the way he was speaking Vaan assumed it was the Dawn Shard that he wanted. 'Too bad for him that it's gone…or is it too bad for us?' Vaan couldn't decide if he was happy he didn't have it or worried.

"You want the Dawn Shard?"

" Yes, that is exactly what we seek. In return for the Dawn Shard the Empire will…permit Lady Ashe to reclaim her throne, and the Kingdom of Dalmasca will be restored. Think on it. An entire kingdom for a stone. You must admit, 'tis more than a fair exchange." The honeyed words that Ghis used did not hide the truth, they would trade the stone for illusionary rule. A larger prison if you will, but still a prison.

Unfortunately for the group they didn't have the stone to give the esteemed Judge Ghis and were thus sent to the brig to stew for a bit till they were more forthcoming with their knowledge of the stone's whereabouts.

"What are we going to do now Vaan?"

"Well I was thinking that we would spring out again just like last time."

"And how are we supposed to do that? They took our weapons this time unlike last time when we were fully armed."

"Penelo, you must have a little faith." Signaling to Fran, Vaan set about faking a injury to grab the guards attention. The guards motioned for the others to back away so they could inspect the teen, too bad for them that Vaan was a lot stronger then he was before. With a quick throw, Vaan had tossed one of the guards against the others and they all landed in a heap. With the guards unconscious the group headed to where they had stored their stolen weapons and armor. Now the only thing left was a way off the stupid Leviathan.

Traversing through the ship was exciting to say the least, with guards around every turn it lent itself to a few close calls. Fortunately for the group their intimacy allowed them to know the extent of all their abilities. Meaning that they fought as a well oiled machine, taking down foes left and right, all while evading the more devastating villains.

Finally the group found what they were looking for in the Archadian Imperial Army Light Cruiser Class Airship Shiva. It was logged to fly off the ship, perfect for flying below the radar of the Empire. With the only thing standing in their way was a few dozen soldiers on the ship, the group easily finished them off and navigated the smaller vessel away from the Leviathan.


End file.
